


Gone

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Could you write one about the reader and dean settling down and having a family but then something happens and their kid is taken.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Y/S/N stands for your son’s name.

Warnings: Injured!Reader, kidnapping

Fic:

Everything was perfect, too good to last. You had Dean and the little boy who looked just like his dad; green eyes and freckles. For you, that was more than enough, more than you ever thought a hunter could have. Your family life wasn’t exactly ‘normal,’ but that was never something you felt the need to complain about.

Sam was still a hunter, and you helped him in any way you could, but for the most part, he kept the monsters away. It gave you a sense of safety, even if it was false. You should have never fallen into the trap of thinking that you’d finally gotten your apple pie life, but in your mind, it had given both you and Dean a chance to find some sort of peace. A halfway normal life was never one you thought you’d get to live, but you thanked Chuck every day for what you had. The ending was too happy for a couple of hunters, especially a Winchester and his wife.

But that wasn’t the end.

“Y/N, what the Hell happened?” Dean asks, racing toward you and dropping to his knees by your side. The room is a mess, broken glass and upturned furniture everywhere, torn curtains and paintings litter the floor. You sit amongst the wreckage, cradling your broken arm. Tears stream from your eyes as you process everything you’d lost.

“Get away from me!” you scream as you pull away from him. After what just happened you didn’t dare trust this man, even if he was wearing your husband’s face.

“Y/N, Baby, it’s me,” Dean says, holding up his hands to show he means you no harm.

“Then prove it,” you demand, “Prove that you’re not one of them.”

Frantic, Dean pulls out a silver knife and holds it to his skin, proving that he doesn’t burn. That’s when the tears begin to flow. “He’s gone,” you sob, clinging to Dean and burying your face into his chest.

“The shifter isn’t going to hurt you anymore,” Dean promises, pulling you tighter to him.

“That’s not what I mean,” you cry, “Y/S/N is gone and it’s all my fault. I was supposed to protect him and I failed.”

“What? How?” Dean asks. He cups your face between his hands and forces you to look at him, though you’d rather be looking anywhere else.

“Is everyone alright?” Sam asks as he rushes in the door, gun at the ready.

“No, everyone is not alright,” Dean snaps, “Y/N is hurt and our son is gone.”

“It’s my fault,” you repeat, almost in a daze, “I should’ve done more. I should’ve fought harder.”

“This is not your fault,” Dean tells you, pulling you tight against his chest again. Your tears fall from your cheeks and soak into his jacket.

“He looked like you,” you continue, “I thought it was you. If I had known …”

“We’re going to get him back,” Dean assures you, his hand carding through your hair before repeating, “This is not your fault.”

“No, it’s mine,” Sam says, head hung low, “I should’ve killed that bastard weeks ago. If it weren’t for me, it never would have found you. It was smart enough to realize that I was hunting it and it started hunting me too. Somehow it got a hold of my phone records and realized how often I call here, that’s when it started hunting you in order to get to me.”

“It has our son,” Dean growls, tough you can’t be sure if he’s angry with you or his brother.

“I know,” Sam says, “And I’ll do everything in my power to find him.”

“We have to go,” you mumble as you try to stand, “Have to find him.” You’re barely able to stand on your own, your legs so shaky that Dean has to hold you up for support.

“The only place you’re going is the hospital,” Dean tells you.

“No,” you protest, “I have to find him.”

“Not like this,” Dean says gently, “I need to know that you’re safe. I can’t lose you too.” He was right, of course. In this state, you were useless in a fight. “I need you to take care of her,” Dean says to his brother, “Take her to the hospital.” He turns back to you, cupping your cheek and running a thumb along your cheek to wipe away your tears. “I will find him, I swear to you,” Dean promises, “And then I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.” He places a kiss to your forehead before turning away, rushing toward the Impala to start the search for your son.


End file.
